We're not Broken just Bent
by Danika Kiandra
Summary: "Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our heart that we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again." /SongFic/KyuhyunSungmin


"**We're not Broken just Bent"**

**Song Fic (Title : Just Give Me a Reason – P!nk ft. Nate Ruess)**

**Rate T**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Desclimer : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin belong to them self**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Nowadays-**

Kyuhyun berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan. Matanya menatap _toaster_ tanpa berkedip. Sesekali jari telunjuk kanan mengetuk meja makan dengan pelan, mengimbangi irama detakan halus yang berasal dari mesin pembakar roti tersebut. Tak ada ekspresi di wajah teguh yang menawan itu. Keheningan menyiksanya, dan tentu saja selalu dapat ditutupi. Ia bahkan tak yakin apakah dirinya tengah besedih atau justru gembira.

_Ting!_

_Sraaak!_

Kegaduhan itu muncul bersamaan. Yang satu tentunya sudah dapat ia prediksi berasal dari sarapannya yang sudah matang. Namun yang lain? Membuatnya harus mengkhianati mesin panas di hadapannya sedari tadi dan beralih pada sumber keributan di sudut ruangan.

Lensa hitam sepekat langit malam langsung saja menangkap objek yang tengah merunduk. Ribuan surai panjang yang terikat asal, berpadu dengan kulit putih yang kontras. Sosok itu sibuk dengan kedua tangan yang tengah mengumpulkan berlembar-lembar kertas di lantai kayu. Tepat dimana kegaduhan tadi terjadi.

Kyuhyun menatap beberapa detik apa yang dilakukan wanita di sana sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk pada sarapan miliknya—roti panggang.

Diabaikan. Sungmin—nama wanita itu—sepertiya tak sedikitpun terusik. Kini ia bahkan sudah menghampiri meja makan. "Kau hanya makan itu?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapan pada ponsel yang baru saja menjadi konsentrasinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam lemari. Kulkas pun kosong." Kyuhyun membalas sambil menggigit sudut roti.

Sungmin sedikit teralihkan, kepalanya menoleh. "Benarkah?" Lalu kembali berkutat dengan beberapa barang yang tadi ia bawa. "Aku akan belanja setelah pulang kerja nanti."

Pria tinggi itu seperti tak peduli. Langkahnya tertuju pada pintu apartemen yang di bagian bawahnya kini sudah terselip sebuah surat kabar harian kota.

Sekembalinya dengan sambil membolak-balik koran, Kyuhyun berujar tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara, "Beli saja sesuatu yang mudah diolah."

"Tentu." Sungmin menjawab cepat. "Lagipula kau tak akan mau makan di rumah jika aku memasak." lanjutnya, setenang hembusan angin musim semi.

...

**-Previous-**

_Praaang!_

Gelas kaca itu langsung terurai menjadi serpihan tajam dan memenuhi lantai marmer di bawah kaki pucat milik Sungmin. Sepertinya ia harus lebih berhati-hati. Cairan sabun tidak hanya melenyapkan kotoran sisa makanan, tapi wanita itu bisa saja kehilangan seluruh perabot dapurnya.

Sebuah langkah ribut mulai memenuhi pendengaran Sungmin. Bunyi _dug dug_ keras dari tangga lantai dua akhirnya berhenti ketika seorang pria tampan menampakan dirinya. Terengah dan terlihat... cemas.

"Sungmin. Ada apa?" Ia mendekat. Kakinya yang masih terbungkus sandal rumah membuat laki-laki itu tak mempedulikan pecahan kaca di lantai dapur dan terus melangkah.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengerjap bodoh. "Itu... aku tak sengaja." cicitnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah, antara lega karena suara gaduh tadi hanya berasal dari gelas yang pecah dan tak habis pikir bahwa ternyata penyebab ini adalah kecerobohan kekasihnya. Tangannya mulai cekatan menyingkirkan potongan-potongan besar kaca lebih dulu.

Sungmin yang menyadarinya pun mencoba membantu. Ia berusaha memposisikan dirinya agar bisa berjongkok sebelum sebuah lengan kokoh mencegah. "Yah! Diamlah! Nanti kakimu menginjak kacanya." Kyuhyun membentak, membuat wanita itu kembali berdiri dan mengurungkan niat untuk turut dalam kegiatan sang kekasih—membersihkan serpihan kaca.

Dengan teliti jemari panjang tersebut mengumpulkan setiap serpihan untuk dimasukkan pada sebuah wadah kecil menyerupai _pengki_, seakan tak membiarkan satupun dari benda-benda itu tertinggal dan melukai kaki Sungmin yang kebetulan tak beralas.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Apa sudah selesai? Kakiku rasanya kram."

Kyuhyun mendongak, mendapati wajah memelas Sungmin yang tetap indah. Alih-alih menjawab, pria itu justru berdiri dan menatap (pura-pura) kesal. "Sudah ceroboh, tidak sabaran pula." ucapnya, sambil mencubit kedua pipi sang kekasih.

Yang ditatap hanya memamerkan gigi kelincinya, sebuah perhiasan yang selalu melengkapi kecantikan seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan pria beruntung yang selalu melihat pemandangan itu tentu saja hanya satu. Dia lah Cho Kyuhyun.

Tubuh pria itu sedikit merunduk, lengan panjangnya mulai melingkar pada kaki jenjang Sungmin sebelum akhirnya mendekap keseluruhan permata yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya—untuk saat ini.

"Begini lebih baik." Sungmin berujar, dan sama sekali tak melepas senyuman lebarnya. Kedua lengannya mengular di leher Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Begitu pas seperti sebuah gembok dan anak kunci, seakan bagian tubuh Lee Sungmin memang diciptakan hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

Kekasihnya hanya memutar bola mata bosan, "Bilang saja kau ingin digendong, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin terkekeh sebelum bibirnya mendarat cepat di sudut lengkung tebal milik Kyuhyun. "Kau memang yang terbaik, sayang."

**oOo**

**-Nowadays-**

Sungmin menatap layar monitor komputernya dengan seksama. Seseorang pasti akan menganggap betapa seriusnya wanita itu saat ini. Jemari-jemari lentik menari indah di atas kepingan-kepingan huruf pada _keyboard_. Kata demi kata tersusun jadi kalimat, kalimat terjalin pada satu makna di atas dua, tiga, atau bahkan lebih lembaran kertas.

Wanita itu hanya penulis. Dan keseriusannya saat ini hanya topeng akan sebuah keganjilan diri dan perasaannya. Puluhan naskah dengan cepat ia kerjakan hanya dalam satu bulan yang (menurutnya) sangat membosankan.

Ia menghela napas panjang saat sesi relaksasi dilakukan pada tiap jeda tulisan. Hanya itu ? tidak. Rasa kecewa lebih besar daripada lelah. Di sebelahnya sebuah benda sewarna logam hanya tergeletak diam. Dingin terpancar bukan hanya akibat AC pada ruangan tempatnya bekerja, melainkan juga karena semenjak ia meletakkan—ponsel—nya di sana, benda itu sama sekali bisu. Pesan. Apalagi sebuah panggilan yang akan menyerukan _ringtone_ bernada lembut ke dalam ruang dengarnya.

"_Apa kau menganggapku baik-baik saja? Cho Kyuhyun."_

.

.

Sementara itu...

Kyuhyun menopang berat kepala dengan satu lengannya. Bersandar... dan hampir tertidur. Pria itu merutuki hari ini yang kenapa sama sekali tak ada kegiatan berarti ataupun jadwal yang harus ia hadiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini?" Alih-alih bertanya pada diri sendiri, ia justru mengintip dari sudut matanya sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam metalik yang elegan. Ia sudah mengabaikannya sejak pagi. Tak ada panggilan satu pun.

"_Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Lee Sungmin."_

...

**-Previous-**

Mereka pasti merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Lee Sungmin. Aku sedang bekerja." Kyuhyun mengapit ponsel dengan pundak dan telinga, sedangkan tangan itu sibuk mencoret—menandatangani—berkas-berkas penting di atas meja kerja. Sesekali mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar _laptop_.

Begitu sibuk dan ia bersumpah bahwa ini semua konyol. Pekerjaannya menumpuk sampai-sampai tak dapat bernapas dengan benar. Bahkan sekretaris perusahaan keluar-masuk ruangan hanya untuk memberikannya lebih banyak berkas.

Tapi lihat? Ia tetap melayani 'gangguan' dari sang kekasih.

Tawa renyah langsung memenuhi pendengaran Kyuhyun. _"Aku hanya terlalu cepat merindukanmu, Kyu~"_

Pria itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Kau akan bosan saat melihatku di rumah nanti." Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk menggoda. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa buncahan kegembiraan selalu tak pernah surut manakala wanita-nya ini hadir di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang menggila di kantor tiap hari.

"_Tidak akan. Aku hanya mendengar suaramu saat ini. Jadi yang mungkin terjadi adalah kau tidak boleh banyak bicara di rumah nanti."_ Kemudian tertawa lagi dengan leluconnya sendiri. Sungmin juga berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya tengah sibuk saat ini. Tapi pekerjaannya tidak bisa menuntut untuk cepat diselesaikan. Kalian pasti paham, bekerja dengan imajinasi bukan hal yang dapat disandingkan dengan waktu.

"Jadi benar, kau tak ingin mendengar suaraku di rumah nanti?"

Cho Kyuhyun saat itu bahagia.

"_Tidak. Bibirmu hanya boleh bergerak untuk 'menyentuhku' malam ini."_

Dan begitu pula seorang Lee Sungmin.

**oOo**

**-Nowadays-**

Tempat tidur itu sangat besar. Namun kehangatan seperti hanya ada di bagian yang melekat pada kedua tubuh. Ada begitu banyak ruang yang tercipta di tengah. Dingin... permukaan itu tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Tak ada keinginan walau hanya sekedar bergeser ke tengah untuk mencari kehangatan yang seolah sudah berteriak menjanjikan. Mereka saling memunggungi setelah hanya masing-masing berucap "Selamat malam."

'Sekat' tersebut bahkan terlihat walau tanpa pengaturan yang rumit pada setiap penglihatan. Selimut sutra bahkan tak bersedia untuk mengalirkan berbagai rasa yang mengalir dalam darah dua insan tersebut. Terlalu lebar, hingga jika inginpun, tak akan sampai sebelum yang lain bisa merasakan. Menguap di tengah jalan karena tak mampu bertarung dengan jarak.

**-Previous-**

Tempat tidur itu memang sangat besar. Tapi baik Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin seolah tak begitu peduli. Karena pada kenyataannya yang dibutuhkan hanya beberapa meter persegi saja untuk tubuh mereka berdua. Begitu dekat. Oh, bukan... tapi sudah melekat. Rasanya bahkan _cyanoacrylate_ dengan konsentrasi sebesar apapun tak akan mampu melepaskannya.

"Bisakah kita hanya saling mengucapkan 'selamat malam' dan langsung pergi tidur?" Kyuhyun bicara, namun konsentrasinya hanya pada aroma rambut milik sang kekasih.

"Apa kau bisa?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Lihat tangannya! Jemari itu bahkan hanya ingin bertaut dengan milik laki-laki-nya.

"Tentu saja. Tidak." Menyerah pada pernyataannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kenapa masih bertanya?" Wanita itu sedikit tak terima.

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Kalau kau tak bisa kehilanganku."

"..." Sungmin diam.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Apa kau bisa kehilanganku?" Akhirnya wanita itu kembali bersuara.

"Mungkin saja." Bibir mereka kembali bertaut. Benar-benar pas, bahkan magnetnya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Kutub 'positif' selalu bergerak-gerak gelisah jika sang 'negatif' berada dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Ingin segera menyatu tanpa syarat. "Tapi kemudian aku akan mati."

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Terdengar menggoda dan sangat menjanjikan. Manusia selalu seperti itu. Mereka tak sadar bahwa 'titik jenuh' bisa menyapa kapan saja.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

**-The 'Bent'-**

_Sreet!_

_Brakkk!_

_PRAAANGGGG!_

Kyuhyun terkejut dalam diam. Kegaduhan tadi nyata adanya. Tepat di depan mata, Sungmin tiba-tiba menarik kain linen yang mengalasi setiap benda-benda logam maupun pecah belah di atas meja makan. Hanya dalam satu hentakan kuat, wanita itu berhasil membawa semua perabot menghantam lantai marmer yang keras. Yang kuat tetap bertahan pada bentuknya, dan yang sedikit lemah sungguh malang karena harus berubah menjadi kepingan dengan bentuk tak beraturan.

Makan malam mereka tak juga terselamatkan...

Bukan... bukan itu yang penting. Karena saat ini, cairan sebening kristal di wajah Sungmin lah fokusnya tertancap. Memaksa sebagian dirinya untuk diam, dan sebagian yang lain agar beranjak dan mendekap sosok frustasi di hadapannya.

"Sungmin..." Lirih.

"Aku tak bisa begini sampai mati." Sungmin kini sudah terisak.

Kyuhyun tak mampu berucap. Lidahnya bukan kaku, hanya tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Setiap udara yang masuk seperti sapaan yang menyayat dinding aliran napasnya.

"Mereka semua menganggap kita sangat bahagia, apa kau tahu itu?" Senyum getir mengiringi tangisannya yang tertahan.

Sekali lagi, bagai berada dalam posisi 'si pecundang', Kyuhyun hanya berani menyetujui dalam diam. Ia tahu. Bahkan sangat tahu. Dirinya dan Lee Sungmin adalah dua kutub magnet. Tapi sayang, tak ada yang tahu, kini keduanya lebih seperti anak panah yang pegasnya sudah terlalu jauh ditarik ke belakang. Agar bisa menjauh dari busurnya dengan jarak sangat besar.

Kebisuan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin jengah. "Apa hanya aku yang menderita di sini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menyela dengan segenap kebimbangan dalam matanya. "Kau... menderita?" Ada jeda untuk sedikit menyentil rasa gusar, "...karena aku?"

Retoris bukan? Dan saat ini Sungmin tak punya jawaban jika memang yang barusan adalah sebuah pertanyaan. "Kau berharap karena apa memang?" lirihnya.

"Aku sangat berharap kau sedang mabuk, Min." Ragu. Tapi ada harapan yang terbersit. Akankah?

"Kau menganggap aku sedang bergurau karena bosan?"

"Lalu kau berharap aku menganggap ini semua apa, Lee Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun mulai berani meningkatkan intonasi suara. Bukan amarah, lebih kepada panik yang melanda.

"Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku."

Kalimat pendek tadi bagai reruntuhan bangunan yang jatuh tepat di depan mata Kyuhyun. Tidak melukainya, tapi cukup banyak 'debu' yang sanggup membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, Min." Bohong! Telinganya masih sangat sehat.

"Rasanya kau tak lagi mencintaiku! Tidak... kau memang benar sudah tak mencintaiku. Kau tahu? AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN!"

Sekarang panas cukup membuat si wanita menangis keras. Kedua telapak tangan dipaksa untuk menyembunyikan derai air mata yang semakin membanjiri. "Kenapa kita bisa sampai di sini? Kesalahan apa yang sudah kita lewatkan, Kyuhyun-ah? Dan kenapa hanya aku yang menangis?"

Tangisan kekasihnya terdengar pilu. Kyuhyun bahkan berpikir bahwa menyayat kulitnya dengan pisau dapur tak akan sepedih ini. Benarkah sudah sejauh ini? Benarkah hanya Sungmin yang terluka? Tapi mengapa ia merasa lebih baik mati saat ini ketimbang melihat wanita-nya menangis? "Jangan menangis, Min. Kumohon..."

Perlahan ia bangun, melangkah mendekat pada satu-satunya objek terindah di sana. Di hatinya. Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh yang masih terisak itu dengan kelembutan berlebih. Takut akan kerapuhan yang mungkin bisa saja hinggap walau sangat tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah ia kenal.

Sebuah dekapan hangat... kerinduan tiga bulan yang mereka rasa bagai beratus tahun... kini kembali dibagi. "Maafkan aku..." Kecupan hangat dan penuh emosi dilayangkan pada puncak kepala sang kekasih. Kyuhyun menghirup dalam-dalam oramanya, mengalirkan dengan baik dan merekam kembali semua rasa yang hampir menguap. Ia tahu tak seharusnya begini. Tapi pria itu tak tahu darimana datangnya setiap keraguan.

"Aku seperti selalu mendengarmu bicara dalam tidur." Sungmin bersuara lagi. Menahan gejolak untuk terus menguras air matanya.

"Tentang apa?" Kedua lengan itu semakin erat memeluk. Kyuhyun takut kehilangan.

Sungmin diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kau yang merasa bahwa kita tengah baik-baik saja."

"Apa itu menyakitimu?"

"..."

"Ya. Itu pasti menyakitimu." Kyuhyun menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Maaf..." lagi. Ucapan itu kini datang dari mulut seseorang yang menangis tadi. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau menikmati kita keadaan kita yang seperti ini. Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ah... rasanya benar-benar tersiksa di dalam sini." Sungmin memukul pelan dadanya.

Kyuhyun merasa ditelanjangi dengan pernyataan kekasihnya. Benar. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika hatinya juga terluka. Selalu berpikir bahwa Sungmin merasa puas dengan cinta mereka belakangan ini. Rasanya seperti sudah memiliki segalanya hingga tak lagi peduli akan sifat manusia yang rentan. Jenuh.

Mereka manusia juga, bukan? Jadi tak akan ada keraguan bahwa keduanya akan berhadapan dengan rasa bosan. Tapi percayalah... jika cinta itu lebih kuat dari bongkahan karang, selalu ada jalan untuk menemukan hal yang baru.

"Kau ingin berpisah?" Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya menyakitkan, tapi Kyuhyun mengurainya dengan kelembutan.

Tetes bening itu kembali hadir. Berpisah? Bukankah itu artinya tidak lagi saling bertemu? Tak lagi melihat pahatan indah dari sosok terkasihmu? Yang selalu mengagumkan kapan dan dimanapun asalkan itu hanya tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanmu?

"Apa aku bisa bertahan dengan hal itu?" Sungmin takut.

"Jika pertanyaan itu untukku, maka jawabannya adalah 'tidak sama sekali'." Saat ini Kyuhyun ikut menangis. Nasib mereka kini hanya ditentukan sebatas ego. Suatu 'anugrah' Tuhan pada manusia yang mau bersabar, namun 'bencana' bagi dia yang sombong. Hanya sedikit alasan sudah cukup untuk memutuskan semua. Ingat... hati mereka sedang tak stabil.

Sungmin meminta kerenggangan pada pelukan Kyuhyun. Wanita itu berbalik dan menatap permata hitam kekasihnya. Lama... ia menyelami, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja ada, ia harap ada... dan... sepertinya memang masih ada.

Cinta...

"_Please tell me that we're not broken just bent."_

"Apa itu cukup?" Kyuhyun masih ragu.

"Ya. Bahkan lebih."

"Kita bisa melewati ini kan?"

"Ya."

"Berjanjilah untuk mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Ya."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak diam-diam terluka."

"Ya. Aku janji." Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun membawa wajah mereka untuk bertaut, mengunci semua bagian penting yang selalu menjadi pelengkap tubuhnya. Nadinya. Napasnya.

_Then we can learn to love again... _

_More than before..._

**-FIN-**

* * *

A/N : Gaje kan? Iya saya tahu

bingung? -_- kalau begitu sama, saya juga bingung.*author payah*

Tapi apapun itu... songfic... hanya sebagai perkenalan...

Hi... this is Danika ^_^

Thanks for read this fic...

Ps: Lagunya recomended untuk yg mau(?) menggalau (^.~)v

and... sory for typos *OOT


End file.
